


Match

by Lassenby (orphan_account)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lassenby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers prank Mikey with an online dating profile, and Raph takes it too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me based on this...I'm not proofing it much...it's just porn that I wrote for a trade with my husband. X_X

“What do you think he put down for ethnicity?” Donnie asked. “Technically it should say mutant European box turtle, but I doubt there's an option for that.”

“He could just say he's olive-skinned,” Leo said, then grinned around at the others, who groaned.

Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo lounged around the lair's common room, the television casting bluish light over them. It was a Space Heroes repeat, one of the episodes that the station played at least once a week, but Leo refused to miss even the most memorized reruns. Nobody had been able to wrench the remote from his grip, so they resigned themselves to complaining through the show.

The topic had turned to Mikey, though, and where he was. Donnie had told them that he'd asked to use his computer to set up a profile on a dating website.

“Nobody's going to message him. Can you imagine what his interests will say?” Raph said.

“Pizza. Pizza, pizza, pizza,” Donnie mused, chewing his thumbnail. “And funny cat videos.”

Leo snorted. “I feel kind of bad for him. Maybe we should make up a girl's profile, send him a few messages, just so he doesn't think nobody likes him.”

Raph sat up straight. “OR- and hear me out- we can make a profile to screw with him."

Donnie grinned, revealing the gap between his two top teeth. “That sounds fun. Let's do that.”

They hurried off to Donnie's lab where he retrieved one of his many back-up laptops; four rowdy teenage brothers were hard on computers. It didn't take long for them to find Mikey's profile. Donnie held the computer in his lap while the other two leaned over his shoulders to scan the page.

“Bisexual,” Donnie read aloud, eyebrows raised.

“Something wrong with that?” Raph snapped, jumping to his brother's defense, though wasn't all selflessness. While Raph had come to terms with his own homosexuality about a year ago, he was still in the closet.

“No, it's fine,” Donnie said, hands raised submissively. “I wasn't saying anything's wrong with it. Just interesting, is all.”

“Right,” Raph huffed.

“He probably doesn't even know what it means. He probably thought it meant that he wants to have sex twice,” Leo said. This time the other turtles did laugh, dissolving the tension between them.

“He selected 'More to love' as his body type,” Donnie read.

“Look at his picture, guys,” Leo pointed out. It was a photo of him, but with a human ears and nose scrawled over it in MS Paint.

“A little better looking than usual,” Raph said.

Leo drummed his fingers on the back of the couch. “Okay, let's create the page. Make the picture someone cute, but not crazy hot. We want him to believe it.”

“You think Mikey won't believe a hot girl wants to date him?” Donnie asked. “He thought that he and Chris Bradford were buddies after adding him to his friends list on a social media site.”

“He was kind of right,” Leo reminded.

“Kind of. Except Chris wound up betraying him and breaking his heart,” Donnie said.

“Yeah. That's...That's not what we're doing, is it?” Leo, brows furrowed.

Raph elbowed him. “Nah. We're his brothers! This is what brothers do.”

Donnie made the profile. They picked a picture from google images and did a slapdash job removing the watermark in photoshop. It was a stock photo of a woman who was, mysteriously, pointing to her own grinning mouth.

“What do you think they expected people to use this for? Dentistry, I guess?” Donnie speculated.

“Insert dick here,” Raph cackled, and Leo elbowed him this time.

The information they entered ranged from ridiculous to ludicrous, but they agreed that Mikey would probably still go for it. They sent him a message, then sat back to wait. It didn't take long.

“GUYS!” Mikey rounded the corner at a full sprint, clutching the open laptop in his hands. Donnie quickly slammed his own shut.

“What is it?”

“I got a girlfriend!” Mikey said, jumping up and down excitedly.

“That sounds...” Donnie tilted his head. “Wait, what? What did they say, exactly?”

“Uh, I forget the specifics. Something like...hey, like your picture, yadda yadda...message me if you want to chat. She wanted to chat, guys! She'd totally into me! I can hear the wedding bells already,” he sing-songed, turning around in a pirouette and collapsing on the couch with his arm around Donnie. “Yep. I can't wait to name our kids. If it's a boy, I'll call him... well, I donno. I'll have to see the shape of his head first.”

“You might be putting the horse before the cart, little bro,” Leo said, and tugged the back of Mikey's headband.

“Nah. When you're a stud like me, you can read the ladies. And this one's got it bad for me,” Mikey sighed. “She's beautiful, too. She's got the biggest smile.”

* * *

 

 

They sent messages back and forth for awhile. Mikey spent the whole week glued to the computer, a dreamy expression plastered across his face.

One day Splinter rounded the corner to find the other three boys giggling at someone on Donatello's T-phone, and when they saw him, he hid the phone behind his back. Splinter raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“Sorry, Master. Dirty joke. You wouldn't think it was funny,” Leo said, not meeting his eyes.

“I was young once. Try me," Splinter said.

The boys swallowed hard and glanced at each other with panicked expressions. Donnie finally cleared his throat and stammered through a joke he'd seen in a chain mail, but didn't remember well enough it and botched the punchline, then ventured a tentative grin.

Splinter gave him a withering look. “I wouldn't want to find out there was something else going on. Something that you're hiding.”

Leo seemed like he might be about to spill, so Raph said quickly, “No, Master. Nothing.”

Splinter hummed like he didn't quite believe it, but turned and went into his room with his arms folded behind his back.

“I don't like lying to Splinter,” Leo whispered after the sliding screen clapped shut.

“Whatever! We do it all the time,” Raph said. “What Splinter doesn't know won't hurt-”

“Won't hurt him, I know. I know.”

“I was _going_ to say 'us'. What he doesn't know won't hurt us.”

“Unless he finds out,” Donnie reminded. They were all quiet for a moment, considering that ominous possibility. The phone blipped in Donnie's hand and he brought it up to check the message. A grin spread across his face.

“What's it say?” Raph asked.

“He says- and I'm quoting here- weird, ur number is da same as my brothers. Crazy coinkidink, huh? Then he just sent another... it's a picture... Oh.” He blanched.

“Lemme see that,” Raph said, swiping the phone away. “WHOAH.” He covered the phone with his other hand but left a gap through his fingers, peering at the photo of his brother's cock a little longer. _That's fucked up,_ he thought, but felt a tingle in his lower belly even as he mentally berated himself for being a pervert. He tucked away the memory of the photo, already guessing he might conjure it up later. He would never admit it, but he'd jerked off to thoughts of his brothers before. After all, they were all he'd known for years.

Sometimes after he sparred with Leo- usually when they'd been arguing about something, so the match was all anger and flushed skin on skin, and Leo pinning him with that haughty expression of self-righteousness that Raph wanted to either slap or kiss off his face- he would be filled by the kind of delicious tension that could only be relieved by a quick grope in the dark, thinking about shoving his brother's prissy face down on his dick. Or- and these thoughts were even worse, somehow- Leo victorious, and Raph the one being pushed down, taking his brother's cock into...

“Earth to Raph,” Donnie said. “Raph, you alright?”

“I think the dick pic broke his brain,” Leo whispered.

“It did not! I was just... suprised.” Raph shoved the phone back into Donnie's hand. “I didn't think Mikey was the type to send some poor girl a picture of his dick. That's a shitty thing to do. And it's me saying that, so it must be bad!”

“I...I might have asked him to,” Donnie confessed. “But I didn't think he'd do it!”

“What the fuck, Donnie! That's...” Raph paused. What could he say? Gay? Donnie asking Mikey to send the picture was less gay than Raph staring at it, memorizing the glimpse of his brother's hard shaft, the soft vein running along the length of it. The thought of tracing his tongue along that curve came to him unbidden, and he cleared his throat. “Forget it. I just think we might have gone too far.”

“For once, you and I agree,” Leo said. “We should tell him.”

“No way! He'll hate us forever!” Donnie objected, the pitch in his voice prompting the other two brothers to shush him.

“I'll take care of it,” Raph growled. “Gimme the password for the account and I'll let him down easy.”

Donnie was all too happy to relinquish the responsibility, and Raph stalked off to his own room with the laptop and password, already wracking his brain for a way that Mikey's dream girl could break it off without breaking his heart.

* * *

 

But when he logged on, the chat feature popped up right away, chiming softly to alert him of an incoming message.

Mikeyrox: Hey schnookums! Did u like the pic? ;3

Raph hesitated. _Fuck you, fuck you, don't..._

Amberswt69: Yeah, super sexy. ;) But I accidentally deleted it. Can you send it again?

Mikeyrox: sure!

The file transfer finished almost as soon as it began. His pulse thrumming hard in his ears, Raph clicked the open link. The photo popped onto the screen, much larger on the laptop than it had been on the phone. The sight sent an almost excruciating jab of lust into Raph's gut. The air rushed out of him.

The messenger chimed. Raph could see Mikey's message on the window underneath the picture- you there? Did you get it?- but he didn't reply right away. His cock had grown painfully hard in his shell, so he pulled it out, glancing quickly at his door to make sure it was locked. A groan escaped him as his fingers closed around his length. He gave it an experimental stroke as he looked at his brother's dick on the screen.

It wasn't just the image, although that might have been enough. It was that the cock was _Mikey's._ Sweet, goofy, innocent Mikey, so moved by some stranger on the internet that he'd taken this extremely personal snapshot, not knowing that it would wind up under Raph's lecherous gaze.

Guilt mixed with taboo thrill as Raph sunk back against his pillow, eyes fixed on the photo as he tugged himself. He was close to cumming already; he could tell that much from the tickle rising in his groin. _Fuck, why do you have to..._ He had another idea: one which, like the fantasy about Leo dominating him, was even worse than the last. His eyes fell over the message box.

Mikeyrox: Schnookums?

Amberswt69: soryy baby, just lookig at that pic you sent.

Raph's one handed typing was sloppy and full of typos, but he could hardly see it through his glazed vision.

Amberswt69: it got me so hot. I want us to touch ourselves itll be like weret ogether

Mikeyrox: Oh oh oh my gosh! Ok. What should I do?

Amberswt69: reach into ur shell and pull out your

Raph hesitated, unsure of what Amber would say. _Amber Sweet_ _ **69**_ _,_ he reminded himself, and then finished the sentence with a perfectly vulgar 'cock'.

Mikeyrox: this is awesome! Okay, I did it. Are you touching yourself too?

Actually, Raph was more than touching himself. He was jerking off with renewed vigor, his hips rocking into his clenched fist so hard that he nearly pitched that laptop onto the floor. He slouched deeper into his pillow and turned his head to smother a long moan against the fabric. He pictured his brother in the other room doing the same thing. Or maybe Mikey had been lying on his belly, the way he sometimes did while browsing the net. Maybe he'd slipped a hand under himself and was humping away, grinding against the sheets, legs clenched.

Raph bit his lip and forced himself to type something, anything.

Amberswt69: ya, slicking fingers into my pussy thinking about you, pretendin its your thick, throbbing-

Before he could finish the sentence and press send, another message from Mikey popped up

Mikeyrox: Wait. Raph?

The sight of his name, so completely unexpected, send him over the edge. He groaned into the pillow, pinned by the force of his climax, the most powerful he'd ever had. He was oblivious to his own spurting across his belly and chest, or the patter of the footsteps outside the door. All that existed was the powerful suck of ecstasy and, in equal parts, crushing guilt.

 _Sick,_ he admonished himself, still writhing in the throws of orgasm. _He's your brother...!_

But he wasn't, not really. Not biologically. Mikey and Raph were, technically speaking, just two of only four members of their kind, a lonely little population. If Raph had done anything wrong, it was really that he'd deceived a hopeful boy who thought he was talking to a girl on the internet.

A knock at his door startled him out of the guilty musings. He leaped out of bed, slamming the laptop closed and hurriedly wiping his belly with a fistful of tissues. “Who is it?” he snapped. His legs felt weak and wobbly.

“Uh, it's Mikey. Can I come in?”

 _He said your name, stupid!_ Reminded a voice in Raph's mind, the sensible part of him that was thinking with something besides his dick.

_Holy shit, holy shit. I told him to pull it out of his shell._

“Y-yeah. Lemme get the lock,” Raph said, cramming his softening member back into his shell. The pressure of restraint against the sensitive organ hurt, and he winced. He popped the door's latch and flung himself back onto the bed. “It's open.”

Mikey stepped inside, more hesitant than Raph had ever seen him, and shut the door behind him. A deep blush spread all the way from his chest plate to his cheeks. He wrung his hands nervously.

“What is it?” Raph asked, just in case he was wrong about Mikey catching onto him. Although he found, with a hard pit of surprise, that he didn't dread the idea. Because Mikey was here, wasn't he? And fidgeting as nervously as a prom night date. He wouldn't have come if he were mad. At least, that's what Raph hoped.

“It was you, right? You're Amber?” Mikey asked, and the disappointment in his voice made Raph feel very small.

“...Yeah. I'm sorry.” He meant it, more than other times that he'd been forced to apologize to his brothers. He was horrified to see tears gathering in the corners of Mikey's eyes. He stood up off the bed and started toward his brother, arms outstretched to offer an awkward embrace, which Mikey had never been able to turn down before. But the younger turtle only raised a staying hand.

“Probably thought it was pretty funny, right? Did you show the guys? Did they all laugh too?” Mikey asked.

“No! I mean, I...” Raph didn't know how much to confess. Tears ran down Mikey's face now, and Raph was struck by the bizarre impulse to kiss them away. “It wasn't like that.”

“Don't lie! It was all a big joke, just like me. Everyone makes fun of me. I should've known...” Whatever else Mikey meant to say was interrupted by a bout snuffling tears, and he hid his face in his hands. "That nobody would..."

“You're not a joke! I...I...I wasn't faking before!” Raph burst out, then blushed as deeply as Mikey.

“Huh?”

“I really was...you know...Don't make me say it!”

Mikey still seemed confused. With a deep breath, Raph reached into his own shell and pulled out his member, still half hard and dripping. He thought Mikey might recoil- or, horrible thought, that he might run out of the room, laughing and yelling about what crazy thing Raph just did- but he didn't. He just stood there with a look of slack-jawed surprise.

“Whoah.”

“Whoah? What does whoah mean?” Raph snapped, flushing hard now, and hurried to conceal himself, but Mikey grabbed his arm to stop him. Mikey had never grabbed him so forcefully before. Even when they sparred, the youngest turtle had a light touch, but now he gripped Raph's bicep firmly. Raph's eyes flicked up.

The expression he found in Mikey's eyes made his breath catch. The younger turtle met his gaze with curiosity and a little amusement, sure, but also something else, too. Something Raph had never seen there before. Lust.

Their mouths crushed together in a clumsy, open mouthed kiss, tongues flicking out, eager to lick and probe. They worked their mouths together with the fumbling curiosity of a first hot kiss, uneven and sloppy, but neither of them had experienced anything better. Raph was already growing hard again, his cock throbbing against the inside of his shell.

He groped for Mikey's and withdrew it from the shell, stroking the dick he'd so ardently admired only a few minutes ago.

Without letting himself think about what he doing, Raph sunk to his knees in front of his brother. Mikey was bigger than he'd been able to tell from the picture, bigger than he would have guessed, maybe eight inches from tip to base. Raph swallowed hard. With a distant worry about stains, he pulled his mask down over his face and let it fall slack around his neck. Eyes shut tightly, trepidation gnawing in his belly, he lurched forward to take Mikey's dick into his mouth.

The younger turtle slumped back against the wall, letting out a moan so loud that Raph hurriedly shushed. He mouthed the admonishing sound from around his brothers shaft, so it only made Mikey groan louder, arching against Raph's lips, so deep that the tip slid down his throat.

Raph never had much of a gag reflex. It had always seemed inconsequential- just a dumb little trick, like being able to roll your tongue- but now he found the practical application. He bobbed on Mikey's cock, taking an obscene pride in swallowing it all the way to the base. The slick fullness of flesh pushing in and out of his mouth was surprisingly arousing, as were Mikey's noises, which he'd stopped trying to to hush. They'd become soft little moans, anyway.

Raph pulled his lips away long enough to look up at his brother's face. The younger turtle's cock rested against his jaw, smooth and hot, and he realized he could feel the flicker of a heartbeat through the skin. _What the fuck am I doing?_ That guilty voice reminded him, but he smothered it with an obscene demand.

“Pull out before you cum, okay?” The words spilled out as though they belonged to someone else. They couldn't have come from him, from insecure Raph; Raph who could never put his feelings into words, who could only express himself through scowls and skirmishes. Raph would never look into his brother's eyes and say about something so foul that it would make a bride blush. But he had.

Mikey's reply was just a helpless little whine. Raph took it as agreement, so he welcomed his brother's member back into his mouth and resumed his unpracticed, enthusiastic bobbing. Mikey arched forward now, matching his uneven rhythm the rest he could. Raph hadn't though he could take him any deeper, hadn't thought there was any more to take, but as Mikey drew close, he seemed impossibly long and thick, stretching his older brother's mouth to the limit. He hit the back of his throat consistently now, pushing past it.

Raph pictured it- his little brother fucking the tight ring of his throat- and gave an experimental moan of his own, vibrating the head. Mikey responded with a short, sharp cry and grabbed the back of Raph's head as he finished, forcing him to stay and receive the load; just the way Raph always did to Leo in his fantasies.

Raph had him pulled so deep into his mouth that he didn't even taste it as he came, only felt it slide down his throat- a mildly unpleasant, phlegmy sensation- and then it was over. Mikey relaxed his grip and Raph let his spent member slip from his lips. He gave the leathery shaft a final squeeze, making Mikey shudder. A last word, a pale revenge.

Raph glared up at at his brother, and Mikey shrugged helplessly. “Sorry, dude. You surprised me. What'd you do? It felt...good,” he said, a dreamy look in his eyes.

“What do you care?” Raph said, climbing to his feet and wiping a slick of saliva off the corner of his mouth.

“So I can do it for you, duh.”

“...Oh,” Raph stammered, surprised.

So he'd explained it, lying on his bed with Mikey curled up in his lap, and then guided him through it later, after they'd gotten their energy back.

“Aw, man,” Mikey said afterward. “I forgot to do the thing.”

“The vibrating thing?”

“Nah, earlier, when you were going down on me, I was going to yell Amber. You know. Because you-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Raph said, laughing, and pulled him into a salty kiss.


End file.
